JSR: Saviour
by snipefox
Summary: A near-defeated Beat is found and rescued by a stranger and fellow Rudie. After recuperating, Beat is recruited by his new ally to help him with something important. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: N

Beat didn't realise how bad of a decision he'd made until he was neck deep in trouble. Initially just a plan to tag some of the Noise Tanks' turf in Benten-Cho, he was caught completely off guard when Onishima surprised him, waiting with an entire perimeter set up. He tried to get away from them using the rooftops but they'd drafted in a chopper, shooting the rails and knocking him many stories down to the ground below. Beat tagged some of the swat team pursuing him in an attempt to evade them but there were too many. He burst from their grip as he stormed through a building quickly, not daring to look back as a tank fired upon him. As he saw a gap in their surrounding forces, he dove across the street and into the alleyway leading back to Shibuya-cho, but not before Onishima, brandishing his revolver, fired a shot that clipped him and caused him to drop to the ground, having exercised the last of his energy getting away.

He lay around the corner from the central streets of his home turf, huffing desperately as sweat dripped off him and he pressed his hand against the deep graze in his side. He was done for; The Garage was on the other side of the city and he could barely stand. He had pushed himself to his knees as he contemplated calling for help -although it would likely mean his capture- when someone dropped down to where he was from above, leaning close and moving Beat against the closest wall silently as Onishima and his men wandered past.

"Drink this." he said as he handed Beat a bottle of water, which he longingly grabbed and downed with thirst. Meanwhile, the stranger had ripped the side of his bright orange shirt and was applying gauze to his wound.

"This'll sting a bit."

"Who are you?" Beat asked before gritting his teeth to the nipping sensation of cotton against his open wound.

"Name's N, you?" he asked with the same kind smile he offered upon his arrival. Beat looked N up and down as it had dawned on him that he had barely given his saviour a glance. He looked to be in his late teens, was tall, pale and had dark hair. He was wearing a brown t-shirt with some musical logo on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and a slightly small leather jacket in a crimson colour. He was also dressed in wristbands of some kind , goggles above his eyes similar to his own and wore an impressive looking pair of skates in the same colour as his jacket.

"You're a Rudie?" he said, not realising he'd ignored his question.

"What gave me away?" he said, his smile turning to more of a cheeky grin as he helped him up. He walked Beat along slowly until they changed to a slow-paced skate.

"My name's Beat..." he answered quietly as they continued along slowly. They remained silent for a while until N led him away from his usual route.

"Hey, I live over this way." he said, realising moments later that N would have no way of knowing that until now.

"Far?"

"About a mile."

"Nah, best we get you treated ASAP. I'm right here." he said as he led Beat around the corner and into a pale brown building. Once inside, as N let him go briefly to lock the doors, Beat gazed around in awe. It reminded him of The Garage, an old warehouse with some renovations done, crossed with a skate park. He took a few steps as he looked around and slipped over, grunting in pain as he gripped his side. He was quickly picked back up and moved to the sofa and laid down.

"You live here, in Shibuya-cho?" Beat asked, wondering why he'd never encountered N before.

"Yeah, got a couple mates but they don't visit too often. Relax, we aren't after your territory." he reassured jokingly as he knelt down at his torso with sterilising supplies and more bandages. After having his wound treated properly, an immensely painful and loud experience, Beat blacked out. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he awoke but sun was streaming through the large windows atop the warehouse. Could've been the next morning, could've been seven mornings later. He peeled his bandage back a little, it was healing but hardly better.

"Hey sleeping beauty." he heard as he jerked upright and saw N grind on a rail towards the lounge area.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Been a few days. Need anything?"

"A drink if you have one."

"Water good? Or would something stronger suit you?" he asked, half-serious as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge -a bottle of vodka also visible inside- and handed it to Beat who gulped it down quickly. Beat noted the constant kindness he'd been shown and as he gasped after a long drink, he asked,

"Why'd you help me? Police could've come after me and found you too."

"Rudie in need, seemed like the right thing to do. Besides, everything turned out okay." he said, shrugging a little as he wondered what reason he could've had to not help Beat. He then knelt down again to examine him.

"Mind taking this off?" he asked, pulling on the end of Beat's torn shirt. He nodded and lifted it off, showing off a skinny but muscular body. N found himself staring a little before returning to the task at hand.

"It's a little tender around the wound, even after it closes up properly I wouldn't stress it too much for a bit." he said while he carefully removed the bandages, one hand against his side. He disposed of it and grabbed another one quickly, applying it after cleaning the wound again. He ran his hand across the gauze plaster to ensure it stuck, his hand continuing until it reached his leg.

"If you need any spare clothes, I have some, or I can nip to your place." he offered but was told,

"Nah, my place is pretty mobbed, I'll make do with these." he said while N took off his skates, placing them next to Beat's at the end of the couch. He was only wearing his jeans and t-shirt, skipping out on everything else.

"Uh, listen. I really want to thank you for this, I'd be in serious trouble if it weren't for you."

"My pleasure." he said cheerfully as they remained in silence. As he leaned down again at his seated patient, N stared him up and down momentarily before he inched closer. Breaking the tension before it could grow too much, N kissed him, eliciting wide eyes and something of a shock, although neither stopped the kiss at first.

"Sorry, I... couldn't help it..." N said with the same smile, anxiously glancing away from Beat as he asked,

"Sorry, did I cross a line...? I wasn't sure if you were..." He gave no answer, eventually switching from his surprised look to an amused smile as he kissed him back. Neither stopped this time as Beat inched back on the couch as N climbed onto him and slowly kissed down his neck as he ran his hands along Beat's abs, all the while making sure not to do anything that could hurt him. He then kissed his way down until reaching his belt and undoing it hastily. As N pulled his pants to his knees, Beat felt his dick hardening in anticipation.

"Damn... uhm-wow..." N stammered as he removed the growing erection from his boxers and stroked it gently. He continued this as Beat moaned softly. He hadn't had any action in a while and needed this badly, even if it was from someone he hardly knew. N jacked him off faster, leaning up to kiss him again, their tongues exchanging saliva messily. They didn't stop for breath or to speak until Beat let out a muffled moan that let N know he was close. In response, he broke the kiss and in a quick motion, took his long cock in his mouth.

"Oh fuck..!" Beat exclaimed as N's tongue worked his dick all over. It throbbed tightly inside of his mouth as his spit ran along Beat's shaft, cooling the roasting hot rod as he grunted and let out moans, muffled by the head of his dick hitting the back of his throat.

"I'm gonna cum! Oh my god!" Beat yelled loudly, echoing around the warehouse, as N held himself down and let the hot seed fill his mouth and throat. He eventually pulled back and let some cum run down his face, much to the arousal of Beat, who felt almost totally wiped out by how good N's blowjob was. He swallowed almost all of it, an impressive feat, leaving only some in his mouth and dripping down his face as he was pulled in for another passionate kiss.  
N moaned as his hard cock needed relief. Beat then tried to get up, needing his help to do so, and approached a grind rail while N slipped off his now stained top and slid down his jeans, pulling back his boxers to reveal a thick, throbbing rod. He wasn't too muscular but had a nice toned figure. Beat leaned against the rail and he used this to his advantage, gripping his hips from behind carefully.

"You sure you're up for this?" he asked considerately, blushing as he was met with nods and moans of approval. That was all he needed, as he began to slide his cock up Beat's tight ass with some difficulty. Beat sounded, prompting N to adjust his speed a little, only getting faster and harder when he heard ecstatic moans from his partner. His dick throbbed as it stretched out Beat's ass as N looked over him, he blushed as he raised a hand and spanked his rear a little.

"Fuck yeah! Deeper... please!"

"Aha... you got it." he said as he pushed the full length of his member inside and began pulling out and ramming back in as fast as he could. Responding positively to each spank, Beat began receiving harder smacks to his behind, making him squeal with excitement as each spank drove him slightly closer to climax. Similarly, each thrust drove N a little closer to unloading his cum on that red little ass. As he continued pumping at him, he reached around and felt Beat's cock, now rock solid again and not far from cumming too.

"Yes! Cum in me please!" Beat groaned, panting heavily and looking back to N.

"F-fuck! You want me to fill you up?" N asked as he struggled to hold it in. Beat nodded as he bit his lip and moaned lustfully while his neat little ass was slowly filled with pre-cum.

"I'm gonna cum again! I can't hold it!" Beat screamed.

"Then don't!" N moaned as he planted his dick deep for the last time and wrapped his arms around Beat, gripping him closely as he playfully bit into his shoulder and felt his balls drain completely. He let out a prolonged moan that echoed loudly while Beat came for the second time, his jizz spilling out over the railing onto the floor. N pulled out and the remaining cum dripped slowly out of Beat's ass, gaping slightly after N's thick cock spread it out, while he turned him and kissed him again.

"Y-you won't... have to go for a while, do you?" he asked hopefully as he led Beat back onto the couch and as they both lay down in their filth.

"Well, this might take a while to heal, maybe my friends can just think I was unconscious this whole time." he said, grinning, knowing that the next few days would be spent doing a lot more than sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2: Alex

Beat had spent a while at N's, recuperating among other things when something out of the ordinary happened. Someone else arrived.

"Hey, Beat right?" the guy asked. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, a pair of grey shorts, black skates and a purple hoodie. He looked to be in his early twenties and was around six feet tall. He had neatly cut black hair, his fringe covering part of his face, and was was tanned. Beat instantly caught onto his looks, he was a really handsome guy but hid it behind a hood and hair.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Alex. N asked me to come here since he's in Kogane for a few days. Said you were kinda roughed up, but you ain't looking bad."

"I'm feeling better now."

"Good, cause... we might be goin' out." Beat appeared concerned at this. He was a little uncomfortable with this guy he knew nothing about, but to go off somewhere with him. Then again, he wouldn't know about this place unless N knew him, even trusted him.

"Where?"

"Benten. I gotta go pick up something a friend hid there, and one of you guys' gang could really help." he said hastily. Beat wasn't too pleased to hear about Benten after the last time he was there, he nearly died.

"I'd rather not, I got cornered there and that's why I've been here for two weeks." he said, letting his unwillingness be known.

"Two weeks? No one get worried?" he asked, concern and scepticism mixed in his voice.

"I sent word to my friends that I was fine, but I stayed for some alone time." Alex looked around the empty warehouse and back to him.

"Ah, OK. Well, we don't gotta go, just not much else to do." he said, eyes crossing Beat's again.

"Unless, we could..." he said nonchalantly, eliciting a surprised look from Beat.

"You serious? We met like five minutes ago! Aren't you N's friend..?" he questioned, rebuffing him coldly.

"Doubt he'd mind, probably off fucking someone in Kogane right now. And come on, it's not like we're strangers. He trusted us both enough to let us come here." he reasoned, although all Beat could hear from him was, "I really need a fuck." Alex let him stand in silence, each passing moment making him consider his brazenness slightly more. Shortly after, Beat's resolve weakened and he couldn't help crossing gazes with Alex.

"Look, let's go to Benten, it'll probably be lighter on police during the day anyway." Beat said, prompting Alex to prepare to leave, grabbing some spray paint from the counter and putting it in his hoodie pockets. When Beat got up to change, Alex simply stood there.

"You mind? I need to change."

"Nah, I don't mind." he said with a cocky smile, throwing Beat his skates.

They had been in Benten for some time, although they had yet to collect whatever Alex was there for.

"Why aren't we getting the thing your friend left?" Beat asked.

"Not yet. Gotta let Onishima think it's the GG's here, not me." he said as he tagged a wall with graffiti similar in style to Beat's own.

"Fine." They continued this for some time, evading the minimal police force present and waiting until they saw the police captain himself arrive.

"Okay, Onishima's here, now what?" he asked.

"Go tag him real quick." Alex said calmly.

"What?! Are you nuts? He shot me before, I'm good on a second chance." Beat loudly protested, shushed by Alex.

"No better way to let him know it's _just_ the GG's than their leader fucking around with him." Beat appeared angry, although Alex patiently smiled, appearing a little excited to see what happens. Beat eventually grabbed a can of spray paint and hopped down a rail.

"Meet me at the plaza after you're done with him!"

"Got it..." Beat sighed, concerned with what he'd been coaxed into. It wasn't too difficult since Benten's got a lot of places to get the drop on someone, evident when the police captain himself caught him off guard only two weeks ago. He dropped down and tagged two other cops before spraying Onishima's back with pink spray paint, skating off quickly as he heard the furious yelling of the police captain.

"Fuck's sake! Get him!" he yelled at his officers as they followed him up a tall building.

"It's that same little shit as last time!" Beat dove onto the rail and away from the riot cops following him upstairs, circling the building and landing on a house's terrace.

"Too close." he muttered to himself as he headed to Alex's location.

"So, went well?

"Yeah, might've almost died again."

"Ah, well... makes for a cool story." This back and forth between the two halted once Beat paid attention to what Alex was doing. Breaking into a building.

"The fuck are you doing?" he angrily questioned.

"Getting my friend's stuff."

"Hold on, you needed me to distract them so that you could burgle somewhere? What if they pin it on the GG's?"

"They won't." he reassured.

"And they'll know this was me. It was my friend Y who left it. I'm the only other person who could've gotten my hands on it." he said quietly as he busted the small window on the door and unlocked it from within. Moments later, he returned with something circular in his hands, wrapped up.

"What is it?"

"Not important." he said sternly as he put it away. They were caught with their pants down when sirens approached suddenly. Alex would've been noticed had Beat not pulled him up onto the walkways above the plaza.

"Thanks. Faster response time than I thought they'd have." he said, panic fading from his voice.

"No problem." Beat replied as they skated toward the railway yard and the alleys beyond.

"We'll have to stay in Benten a while, they'll be keeping an eye on the exits now. I have somewhere we can go." Alex said, agitated, as he stopped by the bridge and hopped down beside some shipping containers in the railyard. They sat quietly until Beat asked,

"So... what do we do?" only to be met by Alex's wandering eyes.

"What?

"You know what." he said, eyeing Beat's crotch.

"Fuck, you don't let up. I already said, what about N?"

"And I already said, he's probably getting some where he is. Trust me, he won't mind. Now we gotta pass time..." he said, attempting to convince Beat.

"Well I mean, if he wouldn't mind and it gives us something to do." he answered, wavering.

"Didn't take much to convince you." he lamented.

"You want this or not?" He instantly responded by pulling Beat over and gripping his ass.

"Fuck yeah I want this." he said excitedly, pulling his hoodie off and throwing it down. He pulled Beat's shirt off and admired his abs, feeling down them as he went straight to kissing his neck. Where N showed passion, Alex showed lust. He dropped Beat down abruptly to his knees and lowered his own shorts to his ankles. He then dropped his underwear, revealing a completely hard cock. Not as big as N's, but that didn't concern Beat as it was more than enough, demonstrated when he felt his mouth shoved against it and struggled to fit it. He was a little unnerved about the somewhat public location, but he quickly forgot those concerns.

"You fuckin' like that?" he asked, cocky, staring down with a grin, showing off his good looks a little. He relished the sound and feel of Beat's wet mouth gagging around his length momentarily, before adjusting to a certain depth and lapping at the shaft. He stood there, still as a statue while Beat went to work, working his cock all over, leaving it dripping with saliva and throbbing, desperate for relief.

"Fuck... you've had practice, huh?" he said, voice soft. Beat simply kept going, letting his tongue lash gently along Alex's tip while gripping his hips, circling around to his ass. As he ran his hands across his ass and gripped it tightly, Beat looked up at Alex, towering over him, and again admired his looks, near flawless. Tall, toned physique, good looks; cute guy in general.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" he said suddenly, struggling to hold it in as he bit his lip tightly. Beat, with his hands still firmly wrapped around Alex's ass, then slid his index finger in slowly with ease, eliciting a thunderous moan from him as he came. Alex desperately grabbed outward and held onto Beat, pulling him closer as his jizz spurted up onto his face, across his patterned goggles.

"Oh my... oh my God..!" he said, panting as he dropped to his knees.

"Shit... I need to visit Shibuya more..." he muttered as he stood back up, cock limp.

"Looks like you need a while. My turn?" he asked hopefully. Alex nodded and turned around, placing his hands against a container and shutting his eyes. Beat then excitedly got behind him, hastily ramming him with his cock as deep as he could initially go.

"Fuck Beat! Not so rough if you're going in dry!" he scolded with a pained look, although he grinned a little afterward, turning around and taking Beat's cock in his hand, spitting across it and licking it to get it lubed up. He then returned to his placement and let Beat push inside. It still hurt since his spit wasn't exactly made to allow smooth anal, but he powered through as it hurt a little less. Beat kept going, feeling different in a way he couldn't explain. He was fucking a guy he barely knew's ass, unprotected, and in public no less. This more raw, lustful Beat let out loud orgasmic groans as he pumped away at Alex's behind while Alex himself was banging his hands against the container, attempting to claw at them a little as he bit his lip and felt himself become hard again.

"Mmmmm oh yeah! Fuck my ass harder!" he shouted, uncaring for anyone who may have heard. Beat obliged, becoming more and more focused on Alex's nice ass and how it stretched and tightened around his rod. He was certain some people had looked down the alley and seen them but he didn't care either, he only wanted to think about what was happening now and if anything happened as a result of this, he'd deal with it later.

"Your ass is amazing!" Beat exclaimed as he felt himself failing to put off his orgasm, smacking his butt repeatedly and licking his lips as it turned red. He dug his hands into Alex's ass as he fucked harder and harder until his accomplice was screaming out in both pleasure and pain, longingly moaning as he felt Alex's hole, wide around his cock as he pumped away like a machine.

"Holy shit! It's so deep! Beat, cum in my ass!" he yelled loudly.

"I'm almost there!"

"I wanna feel it fill me up! Please!" he begged as Beat made a last few shoves and, following the request, planted his cock as deep as it would go and let go of any restraint he had. His dick released rope after rope of thick, white cum quickly, filling Alex's ass and spilling out along Beat's shaft and to the ground.

"I.. I ain't fuckin'.. felt that good in a while..." he said weakly as they separated and breathed deeply. Their final collective moans were loud enough to rouse attention from some people on the adjacent street and Beat was caught by surprise when someone shouted down from the bridge into the shadows,

"What the hell are you doin'?"

"Fuck off!" Alex yelled back before bringing Beat to all fours and revving up for another shot.

"What if he calls someone?"

"We got time, besides, cops are busy looking for me, they might be a little distracted to deal with two guys fucking in public." he reassured as he gripped Beat's ass, leaning in briefly and tonguing his hole hastily, wetting it as best as he could.

"Well, maybe we should go quicker just in case." Alex said, a cheeky grin on his face as he rammed his entire dick into Beat's asshole and ran his hands along his body. Shorts still at ankles, he leaned into Beat's back and put all strength he had into making his partner's moans louder and more intense. Beat was in total ecstasy, almost unaware of anything around them except for the pleasure overtaking him, he screamed out Alex's name and barely stopped himself from cumming again.

"Yeah, take it!" he yelled as he smacked Beat in a similar manner to the way he was spanked earlier. He wasn't sure if he heard anyone yell at him again but he had tuned out pretty much everything but Beat's moans while he continued to help produce them. He squealed as his ass -already stretching to accommodate the hard cock inside- was widened further by Alex's fingers, pushed inside.

"I was gonna go quickly in case someone finds us, but fuck, I don't think I could last long if I tried!" he said as his rod throbbed against Beat's ass, pulsing faster and faster as he came closer to climax. Beat felt his hands and knees grind against the ground roughly as he was rammed from behind, although the minor pain only contributed to the overall pleasure of Alex invading his ass and shortly after, he let out deafeningly loud screams as his cock oozed pre-cum.

"Mmm yeah, fuckin' cum for me! I can't hold it either!" he yelled as he smacked Beat's already rosy red ass while he finished, pulling out the moment he felt the first drop of cum making its way out of his knob. He jacked off a little, unloading along Beat's back as he noticed his asshole tightening, a minor fix to the damage he made. As Beat's dick shot out sticky, hot cum onto the ground, he weakly dropped onto the pool of jizz and felt himself covered on both sides of his body.

"Bet that was way better than N." he said confidently as he turned Beat around and exchanged a lustful glance with him. Beat, clad only in his skates and goggles, panted heavily, laying back in his sticky mess and moaning softly while his rod continued letting out little spurts of cum, shooting onto his own stomach.

A short while later, he quickly threw on his clothes -staining them in the process- while Alex pulled up his shorts and wiped his cock on his hoodie. As blaring sirens approached their location, they both made way for a transport container leaving Benten and stowed away there until it passed the city limits, then they would head back to N's den.


	3. Chapter 3: Piranha

When Beat and Alex returned, N had long since returned from Kogane. He recounted details of what he'd been up to and requested that Beat go to his own area of Shibuya tomorrow, accompanying him. He left out details and only mentioned that they needed to visit the GG's garage. As the morning dawned, the trio got dressed and moved for the door.

"So, need my help on this one?" Alex asked, posing himself as if to show off as N smiled and let out a slight cringe.

"Not necessary, Fabio." he taunted. "Would rather you met up with Y, she won't have seen any of us since she dropped off your 'gift' in Benten."

"Got it. I'll send her your love." he said as he exited with a grin.

"So what are we doing? And why do we need to stop at the Garage?" Beat asked.

"Turns out one of your 'associates' knows a bit about what we're looking for." he replied.

"Really, who?" he asked with curiosity, assuming none of his allies would know about whatever Alex, N and this 'Y' were looking for.

"Gone by a few names where we've heard of her. Boogie, Piranha-" he said as he was cut off by Beat.

"Piranha?" he said, surprised.

"That tone of voice... good or bad?"

"Nah, she's real nice, she'll cooperate with you. Probably"

"Good." he said solemnly as they shut the door behind them and skated the short distance to the Garage. Beat gave little thought about what it was they were looking for, briefly recalling the circular object wrapped up in cloth. As they arrived, Beat pointed N to a room to the side before going off on his own to speak with another of his friends, pleased at their happy reaction to his arrival.

"Who are you?" N heard a voice ask, turning to the corner of the room and seeing a woman viewing him with an eyebrow raised and a cautious look. She was laying casually on the couch and had her legs rested on the table.

"Piranha?" he asked seriously while observing the young woman. Black, dark hair, curvaceous figure. She was wearing skates, long gloves, white pants and a matching top, although very little of it actually covered her, being undone below her chest, showing off her large bosom.

"Yeah, see something you like?" she asked. N chuckled a little as he approached her. "You never told me who you are."

"I'm N, a friend of Beat's, and I need your help with something." he said as he stood over her, explaining why he'd come to see her. Beat, followed by Yoyo and Gum, entered the room shortly after and found them sitting casually together.

"Hey, everything... OK?" he asked.

"All good, if you'd like, I can meet you later." N replied as he stood up, giving Piranha a smile and a nod as he took his leave, only stopping to say,

"If any of you would want to join us, you're welcome to." After he left, Yoyo walked after him, considering his offer.

"What did he want?" Gum asked.

"Wanted to know about something near Dogenkaza Hill."

"I might head out with him if that's cool. I've been getting a little rusty, and we haven't got much graffiti there already." Gum said.

"Sure thing." Beat said as she left the room. "You wanna join us?"

"Sounds fun, but I might have some other plans." Piranha told him.

"Oh, OK, well next time. I should go." he said politely as he turned to leave.

"Hold up." she said, gesturing him to take a seat. He slowly sat down with her as they shared a glance.

"You alright Piranha?"

"I'm fine, Beat. Just good to have you back." she said kindly, resting one arm by his shoulder. As they remained that way, she ran her hand down his torso slowly, reaching his pants and rubbing his crotch softly. Beat bit his lip and smiled, telling her,

"I don't know if i have time..." but she didn't give him notice, undoing his pants and licking her lips as his hard cock sprung out.

"Well this needs relief before you go." she said as she bent down over him and pulled his pants to his ankles. Piranha was a hard girl to resist, evident by now and all the other times they'd done this. Curvaceous and full of sex-appeal, his eyes hardly left her body until she spoke up.

"Tried that N guy earlier. He ain't into girls." she said as she ran one hand under Beat's shirt and had him kiss her neck.

"Yeah, he isn't." Beat said with a confident look.

"Seemed fond of you though. You been having fun without me?" she said slyly, beginning to jack him off. As she sped up, he jerked briefly, biting her softly as he kept sucking on her neck. She hissed a little as he did it but quickly returned to her casual quiet moaning while he ran his hands down her body, relishing as he gripped her curvy hips and then her round ass.

"So what if I have?"

"Nothing, would've just been fun if me and him both got you." she said, flashing a naughty look his way as she began kneeling over to tease his cock. Her tongue lapped over it as lightly as possible, making him groan for more. She didn't yield, continuing to taunt him for some time until he desperately moaned for pleasure, her tongue making its final lash across the head of his member before Piranha stuffed the whole rod in her mouth. She accommodated it easily and had minimal difficulty with her technique as she had done this many times before.

"My turn to fuck with you now." Beat said with a cocky look as he held her head down, pushing it deeper than necessary as he felt his cock rubbing against the back of her throat. She simply adjusted to him and kept going, giving him a look that simply said, 'that all?'

"Well I guess if you can fit more." he said as he began to push his balls into her mouth too, making her eyes widen a little as spit dripped from her mouth. Beat groaned and shut his eyes as Piranha's tongue, caked in saliva, quickly ran across his balls. He continued holding his balls in her mouth as his cock, forced onward, made her gag a little as precum dripped directly down her throat.

"Want it in or out?" he asked, simply laughing, jokingly expecting an answer while he stuffed her full. She responded by raising an eyebrow and pulling him by the waist, closing any minor gap and holding his dick and balls as deep as they could go inside her mouth.

"In. Got it..." Beat muttered, struggling not to lay back and shut his eyes. He barely lasted a minute when he yelled out loudly and felt his balls -lashed across by her soft, wet tongue- drain, depositing every drop of jizz in her mouth, filling it quickly and forcing more down her throat. She took a moment as she stood up and downed the last of it, only a small amount running down her chin as she tried to get it with her fingers.

"Mmm, forgot how good that was." Beat said as he jacked off lightly, still hard.

"That guy been making you forget about me?" she said in jest as she stretched upward, Beat taking notice of her bare stomach, toned and smooth, up to her amazing breasts. As his eyes traveled around her entire figure, he bit his lip as he admired how perfect she appeared.

"One more treat?" he asked hopefully, to which she stood him up and again bent down over his rod. Without having to remove her top in the slightest, she took his cock, hot and throbbing, between her tits and thrust it up and down. Beat just sat back and let out lustful moans, barely containing himself as her big boobs, wrapped around his rod, softly brought him closer and closer to orgasm.

"Fuck... I owe you for this..." he said between moans, thinking of the kind of fuck he'd have to give her as a thank you.

"Maybe if you last we can have more fun." she said suggestively as she felt Beat's dick throb against her, practically overheating due to her tits keeping all the warmth in. As she continued, his cock was almost completely enveloped, precum running out along her cleavage, which she hastily and without provocation licked up.

"Always loved the taste of your spunk." she said.

"I'm happy to keep you well-fed..." he said as he groped her breasts.

"Ready for a big meal?" he asked, to which she spat down at his member, lubing it ever so slightly between her huge breasts. The saliva offered momentary cooling to his roasting hot cock as precum oozed out in large amounts, making it all the more impressive that he was yet to finish. He was driven over the edge by Piranha's tongue lashing over the head of his penis, instantly causing it to spurt out huge amounts of his sticky seed.

"Mmmm yeah baby, more." Piranha said as she attempted to catch it all in her mouth, a lot still running down her breasts and cleavage. The jets of cum seemed to be shooting out faster than his cock allowed as the enormous sprays of jizz finally ended, leaving Piranha's face and tits totally doused.

"You like that taste?" Beat said as she leaned into him, gargling his cum a little before swallowing it, turning him on greatly as his dick twitched a little.

"Got some here if you want to help me get it..." she said as she pointed down to her tits and motioned his head in that direction. He enthusiastically lapped his own sticky cum up from her boobs, filling his mouth, then kissed her passionately to share it, biting her lip as he did so and letting his jizz-soaked rod press against her.

"That was great, maybe you come to-" Piranha said before being cut off by Beat as he span her around onto her hands and knees. He whipped down her pants and gripped her bare ass with both hands, running one hand close to her hole.

"Beat... what are you? Ah!" she exclaimed as Beat slid two fingers into her asshole roughly and aggressively continued, adding more fingers slowly.

"Nah Beat... you can't fuck my ass aha!" she ordered, although he gave little acknowledgement as he teased her ass with his cock. He'd fucked her quite a few times, but never her ass, even if he was fine letting her fuck his asshole. She was always adamant about anal being for something special, but he figured his return after nearly dying could pass for something special. A girl like her would love it.

"Relax, feels great being done by a nice big dick..." he reassured as he pushed against her gently.

"You'd know." she insulted back with a laugh, letting him do what he wanted. He pushed in and instantly went as deep as possible, ignoring her yelps and smacking her ass.

"Oh my fuck!" she shouted loudly, sounding painless despite anal being a rarity for her. They quickly turned to screams as Beat shoved her upper body against the floor, her tits pushing up into her face.

"Knew you'd love it." he said confidently as he spanked her again, almost mesmerised by her round, perky ass. He kept pumping away at her, not losing any energy while she panted for breath and her knees buckled, dropping down and causing Beat's dick to pull out of her. Unfazed, he mounted her on the floor and groaned as his cock was pressed in tightly by her asshole. He felt as if he would get stuck, but kept going deeper as his rod shoved in and out of her, dry as a bone.

"Mmmm, you want some more of my cum?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah I do!" she said as she screamed his name and grasped at the floor. Although she attempted to turn around, he held her on her front and planted his cock balls deep. The last of his seed drained into her ass, leaving him in ecstasy and her in confusion.

"Thought you were gonna feed me more of that delicious spunk?" she asked as she gasped for breath, fingering her asshole repeatedly and bringing it to her mouth.

"Aha, I will then." Beat replied, burying his face in her ass and lapping up his cum from inside. She gripped the couch, her nails digging in and ripping it a little, as he continued to gather up his seed from her tight hole, moaning as his face rested on her ass cheeks while doing so.

"Man, you're dirty as fuck. What's that N guy been teaching you?" she asked as he pulled away from her, mouth open and showing some cum running along his tongue. He then turned her over and laid on top of her, kissing her and sharing the jizz between them. Their tongues mingled as Beat's spunk packed their mouths and they swallowed it together. Remaining on top of her, Beat said,

"Your ass tastes so good... agree?" He gave her a naughty look as she licked her lips and relished the taste of his jizz, straight out of her hole, nodding in agreement.

"So, am I better than Yoyo...? Tab..? Garam?"

"Haven't fucked any of them outside of my first day here."

"Lucky me." he replied with a grin, recalling the day Piranha arrived at the Garage, participating in a gangbang with every single male member of the GG's.


End file.
